Numbuh 65
by I Live A Loveless Life
Summary: This story will probably not interest anyone but members of Sector E. There is a link to Sector E in my profile.


Welcome to another of my fanfiction stories.  
For those with a addiction to Knd, and especially 2/5 fluffiness, im glad to be of service winks

This is actually the history of my own thought up character, Numbuh 65 of Sector E (( http://z12. ))

Tho i am kinda ashamed I thought of his history after i made the character.. well, that's besides the point right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door, or anything associated with that trademark. I only own this story and the character Johan, otherwise known as Numb uh 65.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 65

Sitting on the porch of his uncle and aunts house, Johan Leeuws was staring at the ground, his plushy bunny in his lap.  
"I wish you were alive Bunny.." the boy spoke to his plushy. "Then I atleast would have a friend. You are also my friend, but you know how I meant that, don't you?"

Johan has a boy of 9 years old, and while he was living at his uncle and aunt's house, he originally came from the Netherlands, having to move here after his parents were declared to be unfit for parenthood, and his guardianship had gone to his mother's sister and her husband, who lived in America.

It was now two days since he had arrived on the airport, and upon arrival, his uncle had given him a big hug, and his aunt was acting all motherly, and hugged and kissed him close. He had, or better, he could not push them away, for he was taken aback by what he was seeing. His uncle owned a large car, pale green of colour. He had never ever seen such a big car before. His parents didn't own a car, but that was not a necessity in the small village where he used to live. His aunt picked him up, and pushed him down in the back seat.

There he discovered his niece was here to. She was 10 years old, had chestnut brown hair and wore a yellow t-shirt with a green flower on it, and a dark-red skirt. Her hair was hanging down, and just covered her ears.

"Hello. Who are you?" she asked him, and he introduced himself.

"I'm Johan. And you?"

"My name is Kim. Pleased to meet you!" she happily said, before huggeling her rainbow monkey close. It was red, and was, as always, smiling broadly.

As they drove towards their house, Johan looked out the window, Bunny at his side.  
"Look Bunny, look at that big treehouse. Did you ever see such a big treehouse?" Johan asked his plushy. "Maybe there are kids there that want to play?"

"Well ofcourse there are kids there silly." Kim said to him as if he was a complete fool. "I have a lot of friends, and we play in a tree house all the time."

Johan just stared at here then. Little did he know he would be at said tree house much more often then he could ever predict.

His niece, Kim, turned out to be a very caring and lovely person, but she never seemed to see her cousin. This was largely the reason he had no-one to play with.

Because Johan was very shy when it came to meeting new people, he had not yet found the courage to go over to the tree house and see if there was someone to play with.

**Two Days Later. Monday.**

"Johan dear, its time to wake up. The school bus is going to be here soon!" his aunt yelled up the stairs.

Johan woke up groaning, and let himself slide out of bed, putting Bunny on the nightstand. He walked over to the bathroom, and as always, his niece got in just before he could. So he waited, sitting on the floor next to the bathroom door. As soon as his niece came out, he rushed past her.

After about ten to fifteen minutes, Johan came out again. He rushed to his room and quickly got dressed in his usual attire. That consisted of black jeans, a brown tank top with a red shirt over it. On his feet sandals. And ofcourse Bunny to complete the picture.

He quickly went downstairs and into the kitchen for come breakfast. He poured some Rainbow Monkey serial into a bowl and added milk. Then he found out Kim had hid his spoon.

"Gimme back my spoon!" Johan yelled, looking angry at Kim.

"Make me." she taunted. He would not have to be said twice.

He jumped on the table, and jumped at her. She had seen this coming however, and jumped away, holding his spoon high in the air.

"Aunty! Aunty! Kim stole my spoon!" Johan yelled, as he tugged on his aunt's apron. She didn't even look up from doing the dishes, but said in a threatening voice:"Kim, you give your cousin back his spoon right this instance."  
"Yes mommy." she said defeated, and threw the spoon on the table.

Realising he had little time to spare, Johan quickly emptied his bowl, and gave it to his aunt.

"Goodbye uncle, aunt!" he yelled.  
"Behave in school you two!" his uncle spoke from behind his newspaper.

As they got on the bus, Johan stood in the path in the middle, unsure where to sit down. He noticed there were little people on the bus yet. Apparently they got on at one of the earliest stops. He sighted, and sat down on an empty bench.

As more people filled into the bus, he overheard two boys talking about missions or something, and he noticed they either had very weird names, or used some sort of code to address eachother.

Being as shy as he was, he didn't dare ask them what the were talking about, but decided he would ask his niece later. He hugged Bunny, trying to shake the confused feeling of.

The first time he had time to speak to his niece was during recess. He walked over to her, and told her about what the two boys had been talking about.

"Yes, I know what they meant. They were talking about the Kids Next Door."

"The Kids next what?" Johan questioned.

"The Kids Next Door. A secret organisation of kids all around the world. I can get you into contact with them if you like."

"Yes, please do?" Johan said, pushing Bunny to his chest.

"All you have to do is go to the park, and get on the monkey bar maze between three and four. Ill go with you after school."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thus, Johan Leeuws became a Cadet Next Door. After his graduation, he became Numbuh 65, and was assigned to Sector E.

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
